


Całkiem nowa perspektywa

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic Revealed
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki. Niepokojących zdarzeń zwykle nie poprzedzają paskudne anomalie pogodowe ani trzęsienia ziemi, podobnie jak wyjątkowo znaczących okazji nie ozdabiają śpiewy ptaków, spontaniczne ukazywanie się tęczy albo anielskie pienia. Niestety.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fresh Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257762) by dr4g0ngrl. 



Niepokojących zdarzeń zwykle nie poprzedzają paskudne anomalie pogodowe ani trzęsienia ziemi, podobnie jak wyjątkowo znaczących okazji nie ozdabiają śpiewy ptaków, spontaniczne ukazywanie się tęczy albo anielskie pienia. Niestety.

I ponieważ tak również (zwykle) się nie zdarza, Hunith nie miała najmniejszego nawet przeczucia, że ten dzień w jakikolwiek sposób będzie się różnił od któregoś z poprzednich.

Wstała o świcie, nakarmiła kurczaki i kozę, a potem zajęła się ogródkiem, który wypuszczał zielone pączki ku letniemu słońcu. W jej domu panował względny porządek - minęły lata, odkąd pod jej nogami plątał się Merlin, co miało drastyczny wpływ na stan obejścia - a wypłukane pranie czekało na wywieszenie. Przez ostatnie tygodnie na dworze było wyjątkowo ładnie, nie za gorąco, nie za zimno, a deszczu napadało tyle, żeby rośliny zieleniły się soczyście, ale ziemia nie była błotnista. Kiedy wieszała pierwszą ze swych sukien, nie mogła nie zachwycić się panującym wkoło spokojem; zapragnęła, aby Merlin, gdziekolwiek teraz był, również mógł go choć przez chwilę zasmakować.

***

Królestwo za konia... Cóż, Merlin w tej chwili chętnie zamieniłby konia na królestwo, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie pożądał korony. Jedynym, czego obecnie pragnął, była możliwość _zejścia_ z konia. Przeklęte pięć godzin polowania bez odpoczynku - Artur jest tyranem! Merlin jęknął i przesunął się w siodle, żeby ulżyć obolałym pośladkom.

\- Przestań się zachowywać jak dziewczyna, Merlinie! - warknął Artur.

Ze swojego miejsca na czele nie był w stanie zauważyć pełnego złości spojrzenia, ani niegrzecznego gestu, które Merlin wystosował w jego kierunku, mówiąc:

\- Nie mam przecież takiej dodatkowej wyściółki jak ty, _panie_. Tyłek zaczyna mnie boleć.

Zamiast ciągnąć ich zwyczajową kłótnię, Artur zatrzymał konia i uczynił ręką gest, który równie dobrze mógł oznaczać _zamknij się_ , jak _stój_ albo _skręć w lewo_. Merlin nie zwracał wielkiej uwagi, kiedy pewnego dnia jego pan próbował wbić mu do głowy sygnały ręczne po kilku rundach występowania w roli manekina ćwiczebnego Artura.

Wcale nie potrzebował żadnych ręcznych sygnałów, żeby wiedzieć, że coś jest nie w porządku. Zatrzymał swoją klacz, uspokajająco pogłaskał ją po szyi i wytężył zmysły - magiczne oraz zwyczajne - żeby sprawdzić, co zaalarmowało jego króla na tyle, że zignorował przytyk dotyczący swojej wagi. Wydawało się, że w pobliżu nie znajduje się żadne niebezpieczeństwo magicznej natury, ale w lesie zapanowała nienaturalna cisza. Mniej więcej godzinę temu pozostali rycerze dobrali się dwójkami - Gwaine z Elyanem i Percival z Leonem - żeby wypłoszyć jelenia, którego dotychczas tropili. Nie byłoby aż tak cicho, gdyby to Gwaine się zbliżał, a z kolei zawsze pełen szacunku dla władcy Leon z daleka ogłosiłby swoją obecność.

Cichy gwizd i szmer wiatru były jedyną zapowiedzią trzech strzał, które wbiły się w ziemię dookoła kopyt królewskiego konia. Tylko dzięki sporym umiejętnościom jeździeckim Artur zdołał pozostać w siodle, kiedy jego wierzchowiec stanął dęba. Wkrótce odzyskał nad nim kontrolę, dobył miecza i zawołał:

\- Kryj się, Merlinie!

Czarownik ani myślał posłuchać rozkazu swojego pana. Momentalnie odszukał łuczników skrytych między gałęziami nad głowami jeźdźców. Szepnął jedno słowo i łuki wyleciały im z rąk; to samo szarpnięcie zrzuciło na ziemię również ludzi, którzy je trzymali. Kiedy pospadali, spomiędzy drzew wybiegł jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, tym razem z mieczem w dłoni. Pewny, że Artur bez problemu poradzi sobie z pojedynczym przeciwnikiem, w dodatku pieszym, Merlin zaczął wypatrywać kolejnych zagrożeń. Tylko że spodziewał się, że te zagrożenia będą skierowane przeciwko królowi. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie sprawiło, że kompletnie zaskoczyły go liczne ręce, które chwyciły go nagle za ubranie i brutalnie ściągnęły z konia na ziemię. Trzech mężczyzn, każdy z nich ważący o dobre dwadzieścia pięć kilogramów więcej niż chudy czarownik, usiadło mu na rękach i nogach, podczas gdy czwarty na siłę wlał mu do ust jakąś obrzydliwą substancję, a potem zacisnął mu palce na nosie i zasłonił usta. Merlin odruchowo przełknął napój.

\- Proszę, nie walcz, Emrysie - powiedział ten czwarty. - To się wkrótce skończy.

Spanikowany czarownik wybuchem energii magicznej odrzucił od siebie całą czwórkę, ale najgorsze już się stało. Paskudztwo, które mu podali, wywołało okropny, przejmujący ból, który wkrótce rozprzestrzenił się na całe ciało. Merlin zaczął krzyczeć i rzucać się na ziemi. Z trudem zauważył, że mężczyźni wrócili.

\- Nie walcz z tym, Emrysie - szepnął jeden z nich. - Próbujemy ci tylko pomóc.

Chwycili Merlina, dla którego każde dotknięcie było w tej chwili tak bolesne, jakby w jego ciało wbijały się noże. Ostatnim, o czym zdołał pomyśleć, zanim bólu stracił przytomność, był jego pan i przyjaciel w jednej osobie.

\- Arturze! - zawołał, po czym osunął się w błogą, pozbawioną cierpienia ciemność.

Fakt, że łucznicy pospadali z drzew, Artur uznał za przejaw ogromnego szczęścia. Szczerze mówiąc prawdopodobieństwo, że wszyscy trzej w tej samej chwili przez przypadek poślizgną się i nie zdążą przytrzymać, było dość niewielkie, ale zdarzały się już dziwniejsze rzeczy. Potem ten szaleniec bez zbroi, który dzięki swoim zdolnościom szermierczym śmiało mógł rywalizować z Merlinowymi o tytuł najgorszego fechmistrza wszech czasów, wypadł z lasu i zaczął tańczyć dokoła Artura tuż poza zasięgiem jego broni, zupełnie jakby próbował odwrócić jego uwagę...

Wrzask Merlina kazał Arturowi obrócić się tak szybko, że aż zabolała go szyja. Jego służący leżał na ziemi krzycząc i wijąc się z bólu, choć nie miał żadnych widocznych obrażeń. Czterech kolejnych bandytów, ubranych w podobne tuniki i spodnie jak jego nieudolny przeciwnik, gramoliło się w kierunku sługi Artura. Merlin wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, kiedy go dotknęli, oni jednak wydawali się nie chcieć go atakować, tylko przytrzymać. Fakt, że najwyraźniej chodziło im o sługę, a nie o króla, był dość zaskakujący, ale Artur postanowił, że zastanowi się nad tym później.

Merlin zawołał "Arturze!" i znieruchomiał. Przez jedną pełną napięcia chwilę Artur myślał, że chłopak nie żyje, nie zamierzał jednak w to wierzyć. Zeskoczywszy z konia ze zręcznością i gracją najlepszego rycerza Camelotu, rzucił się na czwórkę otaczającą służącego. Drogo zapłacą za wyciąganie ręki po to, co należy do Artura.

***

Hunith właśnie zasiadła do wieczornego posiłku, kiedy coś walnęło w jej drzwi tak mocno, że zagrzechotały półki. Po chwili uderzenie się powtórzyło, więc wstała i chwyciła nóż leżący na tacy z serem. Z bronią przy piersi po cichu podeszła do okna. Na dworze było ciemno, ale nawet w słabym świetle księżyca widziała błysk zbroi na piersi mężczyzny i długi kształt miecza przy jego boku. W rękach trzymał jakieś zawiniątko, a w drzwi rąbał nogą. W zarysie jego profilu było coś znajomego; kiedy przez chwilę w blasku księżyca rozbłysły jasne włosy, poznała go.

Zachłysnąwszy się oddechem podbiegła do drzwi i otworzyła je szarpnięciem.

\- Król Artur? - wyrwało jej się.

Odwrócił głowę, jakby szukał obserwatorów, po czym schylony wszedł do środka.

\- Hunith, przeprasza za niespodziewane najście. Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdyby sytuacja nie była krytyczna.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, co było bardziej charakterystyczne dla jej syna niż dla młodego króla, a potem rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby wolał patrzeć na wszystko, tylko nie na nią. W Hunith zamarło serce. Spojrzała na nieruchome zawiniątko w ramionach Artura: coś - albo ktoś - zawinięte było w jego czerwoną pelerynę.

Nie była zdolna do sformułowania obaw, więc spytała tylko:

\- Merlin?

Artur podskoczył, a jego wzrok na moment skierował się ku zawiniątku. Bez słowa, za to z zaskakującą u niego delikatnością, położył je na posłaniu Hunith.

Hunith zamarła, prawie pewna, że zaraz zobaczy czarne włosy i bladą twarz Merlina. Ale jej syn, choć szczupły, był wysoki; zdecydowanie nie zmieściłby się cały w pelerynę króla Artura.

Artur powoli rozwinął tłumoczek; w fałdach tkaniny ukazała się drobniutka figurka śpiącego dziecka o kruczoczarnych włosach i uszach, które Hunith rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Merlin miał na sobie swoją tradycyjną tunikę, która była na niego teraz o wiele za duża - gdyby wstał, ześlizgnęłaby się z jego wąskich ramion.

Hunith upuściła nóż i drżącą ręką odgarnęła włosy z czoła dziecka.

\- Och, mój drogi chłopcze - szepnęła.

Wyszukała w fałdach tkaniny jedną z małych dłoni i przytuliła ją do swojego policzka. Potem spojrzała na Artura, który najwyraźniej uznał to za prośbę o wyjaśnienie, bo westchnął, przetarł oczy ręką i powiedział:

\- Byliśmy w lesie niedaleko granicy, kiedy zaatakowali nas ci ludzie. Podczas gdy jedna grupa odwracała moją uwagę, reszta zasadziła się na Merlina. - Twarz mu stężała, a wargi zacisnęły się w cienką linię. - Nie wiem, dlaczego wydawali się tacy zainteresowani Merlinem. Nie widziałem, co mu zrobili, ale jego krzyki zaalarmowały mnie o ich ataku. Nie był ranny, mimo to czuł ból. Stracił przytomność, kiedy ich zabijałem. Podczas gdy upewniałem się, że nikt więcej nie pozostał, on... - Machnął ręką, wskazując śpiące dziecko.

\- Czy odzyskał przytomność, panie? Od czasu, kiedy... to się stało? - spytała Hunith.

Jeśli nie, obawiała się o jego zdrowie. Jeśli tak - o życie. Merlin w wieku czterech lat, a tyle wydawał się teraz mieć, miał za dużo magii i prawie żadnej kontroli. Gdyby się obudził i przez przypadek wykonał magiczną sztuczkę na oczach syna Uthera...

Artur pokręcił głową, po czym zaczął się przechadzać po pokoju. Hunith prawie omdlała z ulgi.

\- Ealdor był bliżej niż Camelot, a biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny, um, wiek pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie przyjechać najpierw do ciebie. Jeśli nie odzyska żadnych dorosłych wspomnień, będzie potrzebował znajomej twarzy.

Hunith położyła dłoń Merlina na jego piersi, ponownie zdumiona tym, jak drobny był jej syn, po czym dotknęła ramienia Artura.

\- Dziękuję, panie, że wziąłeś pod uwagę jego bezpieczeństwo i samopoczucie. Musisz być zmęczony i głodny. Wiem, że to niewiele, ale proszę, zjedz coś.

\- Moi rycerze... rozdzielono nas. Będą nas szukać.

Hunith na powrót owinęła Merlina peleryną, pogłaskała go po włosach, a potem zagoniła Artura do stołu i zmusiła go, żeby usiadł.

\- Będą musieli zaczekać do rana - stwierdziła.

Lekko ogłuszony król posłuchał bez słowa protestu. Po chwili jednak odwrócił się na stołku i znów odezwał:

\- Nasze konie. Musiałem je zostawić na zewnątrz i...

\- Zajmę się końmi, panie. Jedz. Potem przygotuję ci posłanie. - Wyszła przed dom i szepnęła w rozgwieżdżone niebo: - Dlaczego takie rzeczy zawsze muszą przytrafiać się tobie, mój chłopcze?

***

Promień słońca przedarł się przez szczelinę w okiennicy i padł prosto na zamknięte powieki Artura. Król na chwilę zapomniał, że nie leży w swoim szerokim łożu, a Merlin nie kręci się po sypialni i nie odsłania okien, szczebiocząc irytująco o pobudeczce. Bolały go plecy i szyja, skóra ściągnięta była od wyschniętego potu i brudu, a na domiar złego miał dreszcze - wszystko to niewątpliwie z winy Merlina.

Z jękiem niechętnie uchylił powiekę, żeby wyrazić swoje zwyczajowe niezadowolenie z osobistego służącego. Para szeroko otwartych niebieskich oczu osadzonych w drobnej, chudej twarzyczce patrzyła na niego z głębokim, choć powstrzymywanym strachem. Artur nagle przypomniał sobie wydarzenia minionego dnia i usiadł gwałtownie, po czym wzdrygnął się, kiedy jego zesztywniałe plecy i ramiona zaprotestowały boleśnie.

Merlin szybko odsunął się w jak najdalszy róg posłania; kolana miał przyciągnięte do piersi rękami tak chudymi, że Artur widywał już gałązki, które trudniej byłoby złamać. Z twarzą praktycznie ukrytą w ramionach chłopiec przyglądał się Arturowi jakby szukał jakiejś oznaki, czy ma do czynienia z przyjacielem, czy z wrogiem.

Z podobnym strachem (nigdy nie miał podejścia do dzieci) Artur przywołał na twarz uśmiech, który, miał nadzieję, był łagodny.

\- Dzień dobry, Merlinie - powiedział. - Jak się czujesz?

Na dźwięk swojego imienia chłopiec wyraźnie drgnął, a potem rozejrzał się po domu, ale widocznie nie znalazł tego, czego szukał, bo skulił się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytał po długim milczeniu głosem tak znajomym i równocześnie dziwnym, że Artura wręcz zabolało serce.

\- Mam na imię Artur, Merlinie. Jestem przyjacielem. - Zawahał się. Merlin nie uwierzyłby, że Artur jest _jego_ przyjacielem, więc szybko się poprawił: - Przyjacielem twojej matki.

Merlin zmrużył oczy.

\- Gdzie jestem? A moja mama?

Jego słowa kompletnie zaskoczyły Artura. Czyż Merlin tu nie dorastał?

\- To dom twojej mamy. Ona... - Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziała się Hunith, więc zamilkł.

Merlin pokręcił głową.

\- Inne - stwierdził.

Artur zamrugał.

\- Co, twój dom?

\- Inne! - powtórzył chłopiec gorączkowo. Krótkim palcem wskazał odległy kąt zastawiony kilkoma plecionymi koszami, w których prawdopodobnie wciąż przechowywana była reszta zapasów jedzenia z minionej zimy. - Mama śpi tam. - Przesunął rękę, żeby pokazywała ścianę na tyłach, gdzie Hunith wieczorem zostawiła rzeczy Artura. - Moje miejsce.

Artur poczuł, że się rumieni. Oczywiście, że przez ostatnich plus minus siedemnaście lat w domu zaszły zmiany, które odmłodzony umysł Merlina musiał uznać za co najmniej niepokojące. Na szczęście chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Hunith niosąca świeże kozie mleko i kilka jajek.

\- Mama? - zawołał Merlin z prawie namacalną ulgą w głosie.

Hunith odstawiła swoje brzemię na stół i pośpieszyła do syna. Artur wstał, żeby zrobić jej miejsce.

\- Tak mój drogi? - powiedziała kobieta siadając, po czym wyciągnęła do dziecka rękę.

Ale Merlin odskoczył jak oparzony i przyjrzał jej się z otwartą nieufnością. Błysk bólu na twarzy Hunith szybko zastąpił uspokajający uśmiech.

\- Inne - wymówił Merlin drżącym głosem, który wywołał ostry ból w piersi Artura. Wielkie łzy zebrały się w kącikach oczu dziecka. - Wszystko jest nie tak!

Wreszcie coś w chłopcu pękło. Ukrył twarz w rękach i rozpłakał się, a ramiona trzęsły mu się przy każdym wdechu i wydechu.

Hunith odwróciła się do Artura.

\- Panie, gdybyś mógł dać nam chwilę dla siebie?

 _Och, dzięki niebiosom!_ , pomyślał Artur, próbując udawać, że wcale nie ucieka na dwór. Jego ręce miały dzierżyć miecze, nie pocieszać płaczące dzieci, choć biorąc pod uwagę, jaką dziewczyną bywał dorosły Merlin, Artur właściwie powinien mieć w tym sporą praktykę.

Ledwie przestąpił próg domu usłyszał krzyk Hunith:

\- Nie, Merlinie, zaczekaj!

Odwróciwszy się zobaczył puste posłanie i załamaną Hunith z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku drzwi. Do diaska, nie zauważył nawet, jak Merlin go mijał. Na szczęście bose stopy chłopca zostawiły wyraźne ślady w piaszczystej drodze - trop prowadził na skraj wsi i dalej w otaczający ją las. Samego Merlina jednak nie było już widać.

\- Szybki maluch - mruknął Artur, po czym dodał: - Nie martw się, Hunith, znajdziemy go.

***

Pobudka tego ranka nie należała do przyjemnych doświadczeń. Kiedy Merlin spał, ktoś zepsuł jego świat, zupełnie jakby wywrócił do góry dnem skrzynkę jabłek, przez co zaczął się chwiać na niepewnym, nieznanym gruncie. Może nawet nie była to wielka zmiana - mimo wszystko większość jabłek rozpoznał - po prostu wszystko było nie tak. Co gorsza jego jedynym towarzyszem był w tej chwili ten obcy jasnowłosy mężczyzna, nad którego długimi, umięśnionymi kończynami Merlin musiałby się przedostać w drodze do wyjścia.

Kiedy mężczyzna się obudził, wydawał się dość miły, prawie znajomy, choć Merlin nigdy wcześniej nie widział go na oczy. Ale potem ten mężczyzna próbował przekonać Merlina, że ten _inny_ świat jest właściwy. A nie był. Merlin to _czuł_. To była jedna z tych niezwykłych rzeczy, które umiał robić, ale nie wolno mu było nikomu o tym mówić.

A potem, kiedy przyszła jego matka (ale nie jego matka), tego było już po prostu za wiele. Nie był w stanie dłużej walczyć z łzami. Magia mu się wyślizgnęła. Nie zrobił tego specjalnie, to się czasami działo, kiedy był zdenerwowany. Czas zwolnił i Merlin niezręcznie zsunął się z posłania, najlepiej jak mógł poprawił za dużą tunikę i pobiegł. Płakał tak bardzo, że nie zauważył, kiedy czas zaczął płynąć normalnie.

Głęboki, palący ból zaczął narastać w piesi Merlina, szumiąc i dudniąc w rytm jego kołaczącego serca. Las zamknął się wokół niego, zaczął go łapać za nogi i ręce, ranić jego gołe stopy, a on biegł dalej. W końcu tunika zsunęła mu się z powrotem do samej ziemi i Merlin się potknął. Próbował powstrzymać upadek, skutkiem czego dorobił się dwóch zdartych dłoni, zakrwawionych kolan i ust pełnych trawy. To bolało!

Nagle cała ta moc, jaką nosił w sobie, rzuciła mu się go gardła, a potem wydostała z jego ust z siłą grzmotu w postaci słów, których nie rozumiał. Kiedy skończył je wypowiadać, poczuł dziwny spokój.

Pociągając nosem Merlin podniósł się na czworaki, po czym znów stanął na nogach. Przewrócił się na wielkiej, porośniętej trawą polanie, usianej ślicznymi dzikimi kwiatami, które jego mama lubiła trzymać w wazonie na stole. Spojrzał na wnętrza dłoni, żeby ocenić szkody. Zobaczył zdarte do żywego, piekące bruzdy, otoczone zielonymi plamami i brudne od piasku. Jego kolana wyglądały tak samo, a w ubraniu była dziura. Wykrzywił twarz. Gdyby tunika była we _właściwym_ rozmiarze, wcale by się nie przewrócił.

dokładnie w tej samej chwili usłyszał zbliżający się łopot skrzydeł. Spojrzał w górę, kiedy padł na niego cień. Wielki złocisty smok opadł zwinnie na polanę. Złożył skrzydła przy bokach i opuścił głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Merlin zapomniał o swoich ranach; szczęka opadła mu ze zdumienia. Powinien bać się czegoś tak wielkiego, powiadającego ostre zębiska, ale zwyczajnie nie był w stanie. To stworzenie wydawało mu się znajome.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał ręką.

\- Jesteś dużym smokiem! - zawołał.

Smok parsknął, a w piersi zahuczało mu coś przypominającego śmiech.

\- Owszem, jestem, młody czarowniku.

\- Jestem Merlin - przedstawił się Merlin z dumą, zachwycony, że smok zechciał z nim porozmawiać. Będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym później Willowi. Will przechwalał się, że rozmawiał z wędrownymi aktorami, którzy przejeżdżali przez ich wieś wczesną wiosną, i wyśmiewał się z Merlina, który schował się za spódnicą mamy. Ale Will nigdy nie rozmawiał ze _smokiem_.

\- Mam cztery lata - dodał po namyśle. Nie chciał, żeby smok uznał go za dzidziusia i sobie poleciał.

\- Co, jak rozumiem, jest po części winą twojego niedawnego zmartwienia. Cóż jeszcze cię kłopocze, malcze, że mnie wezwałeś?

Merlin wytarł nos w za duży rękaw i utkwił wzrok we własnych stopach.

\- Nic nie jest tak samo. Wszystko jest nie tak. - Przez chwilę się wahał, ale pomyślał, że smokowi prawdopodobnie mniej spodoba się kłamstwo niż przyznanie do słabości. - Wystraszyłem się i uciekłem. A potem się przewróciłem. - Pokazał smokowi podrapane dłonie. - A później spotkałem ciebie. - Znów się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał na smoka przez rzęsy. - Jesteś nowy, ale jesteś... Lubię cię.

Smok westchnął i położył się na ziemi. Merlin uznał to za zaproszenie, w związku z czym podszedł bliżej, żeby pogłaskać go po pysku.

\- Tylko ty, Merlinie, mogłeś się zaplątać w taką sytuację - mruknął smok.

Merlin nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa, bo zafascynowała go dziwna struktura smoczych łusek pod jego rozpostartymi palcami. Smok odepchnął go delikatnie pyskiem, mówiąc:

\- Oczywiście, że nie jest tak samo, młody czarowniku. Została użyta magia. Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz bać się swojego domu, swojej matki czy młodego Pendragona. - Merlin spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc smok wyjaśnił: - Mężczyzny, który był z tobą rankiem. Artura Pendragona.

\- Chyba dosyć go lubię - przyznał Merlin. - Jest nowy, jak ty, więc nie jest... straszny. - Opuścił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na swoje obolałe ręce. Czuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu, a nie chciał, żeby jego nowy przyjaciel widział, jak płacze. - Ale moja mama... czy to przez magię jest teraz inna?

Wyraz smoczego pyska złagodniał - na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe u bestii posiadającej kły i łuski.

\- Czy to twoja matka się zmieniła, czy tylko jej wygląd?

\- Wciąż jest moją mamą - przyznał Merlin ponuro. - Ale jej włosy i twarz są nie takie.

\- Jej wygląd może być inny - odparł smok - sam jednak wiesz, że jej miłość do ciebie jest silna i nie naruszy jej czas, odległość ani magia, młody czarowniku. I będziesz potrzebował zarówno jej, jak i młodego Pendragona, żeby świat wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Merlin pokiwał głową, choć nie był w stanie patrzeć smokowi w oczy.

\- A teraz - dodał smok podnosząc się na łapy - pokaż mi swoje rany, mój mały, później zaś będę cię musiał opuścić. Twoja matka cię szuka.

Z bladym uśmiechem Merlin podniósł ręce i spojrzał w górę. Smok otworzył paszczę - Merlin widział, jaka jest głęboka - po czym wypuścił z niej złotą mgłę. Merlina wszystko od razu przestało boleć, bo każde otarcie, zadrapanie czy siniec zostały wyleczone. Zachichotał, kiedy poczuł mrowienie przechodzące go od palców u nóg po czubek głowy.

\- Pozostań bezpieczny, młody czarowniku - powiedział smok, po czym uniósł się w powietrze.

\- Pa! - zawołał za nim Merlin.

Zachwycony brakiem bólu przebiegł wokół polany kilka okrążeń, po czym postanowił nazbierać kwiatków dla mamy.


End file.
